


Break it Down

by johnegberts



Category: One Direction (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Jimin is a Sweetheart, M/M, Past Abuse, endgame jimin/reader, more tags will be added :), my first fic in the fandom !!! AAAA
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 12:32:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15024680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnegberts/pseuds/johnegberts
Summary: I went on the train and left. Forever. I didn't know where.Who knew it would take me here?





	Break it Down

My name is Mia Melania Emily Amberson. I am named after my mother Melania Amberson but she died a long time ago when I was a little baby. My dad is gay and was experimenting with woman when he met my mom. He hates me because I'm proof of his heteroflexible desires and beats me every day. I haven't seen my dad in along time.

When I was 13 i met four men who thought I was special and adopted me... they're names were One Dirrection! Liam, Louis, Harry Styles, and Zayne. My dad yelled at me for leaving his hell home but I was sick of his abuse and I called him a faggot when I took Harrys hand into their limbosouine .  
I never saw him again...

It was a great couple of years. I found love... I found so much love with my new fathers. They touched me in my private spot and also my boobs and they said I was special... I wan'ted to marry one of them, Louis. He was so kind to me and thought I was special. "Noone can survive a faggot like your dad and survive" He once told me.

But that never lasted. Louis was a daydream that smelled too sweet off roses and every roses had theyre thorns. I pricked myself on one of those thorns and i took More than I could handle.... I was a fool. A desperate fool for love. He screamed at me that night, yelled at me and said I was a bad daughter and then kicked me out of the house. He didnt let any of them come near me. I trusted Louis, but I was again alone once alone once more. No parents. No family. An orphan.

So i took my bag and took only what i needed (my miniskirt, my fishnets, my studded highheels, my blacklipstick, and some of my hair bleach and other makeup and also green nailpolish)...   
Another thing I brought to me on the train. It was very special. I had it for as long as I could remember.... it was a green glowing penchant like aquamarine. My favorite color! If i looked closely at it there were small engravings that bared my initials. MMEA.  
I had it for as long as I could remember...  
It would save my life one day.

I went on the train and left. Forever. I didnt know where.   
Who knew it would take me here....  
To korea.  
Korea the land of kpop and drama. Bitches with skirts hitched too high like sluts. But in the dirt was a gem... who would turn my life inside out and right side up...

This is the story of how i met Park jimin.


End file.
